pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Justified (album)
Justified is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Justin Timberlake.1 It was released on November 4, 2002, by Jive Records. The album was written and recorded in a six-week period, during the hiatus of the singer's band NSYNC. For the album, Timberlake began to adopt a more mature image as an R&B artist opposed to the previous pop music recorded by the group. Most of the album was produced by The Neptunes (credited as "Williams and Hugo" on the album), with additional collaborators including Brian McKnight, Scott Storch, Timbaland, The Underdogs, and Carvin & Ivan. The album features guest appearances by Janet Jackson and rap duo Clipse. Primarily an R&B album, Justified also contains influences of dance-pop, funk and soul music.1 Justified received generally positive reviews from music critics; most of them complimented the mature progression of the singer's material, while some criticized its lyrical content. The album earned Timberlake four Grammy Award nominations, including Album of the Year, and won the award for Best Pop Vocal Album. Justified debuted at number two on the US Billboard 200 chart and sold 439,000 copies in its first week. It was certified three-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) denoting shipments of three million copies in the US. As of 2012, the album has sold over ten million copies worldwide. Five singles were released from Justified. The album's lead single, "Like I Love You", peaked at number 11 on the US Billboard Hot 100, while two follow-up singles "Cry Me a River", and "Rock Your Body" peaked within the top-five on the chart. "Like I Love You", "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body" peaked at number two in the United Kingdom and in the top ten in Australia, Ireland, Netherlands and Belgium. To further promote the album, Timberlake performed on several television shows and embarked on The Justified World Tour and the Justified and Stripped Tour; on the latter he was accompanied by American singer Christina Aguilera. Contents 1 Background 2 Recording 3 Music and lyrics 4 Singles 5 Promotion 6 Critical reception 7 Accolades 8 Commercial performance 9 Track listing 10 Personnel 11 Charts 11.1 Weekly charts 11.2 Year-end charts 11.3 Decade-end charts 12 Certifications 13 Release history 14 See also 15 References 16 External links Background Following the release of boy band NSYNC's album Celebrity in 2001, lead singer Justin Timberlake started working on his debut studio album during the hiatus.2 With the album, he wanted to portray a more mature image as an R&B performer, rather than a boy band pop artist.2 He revealed minimal information regarding the producers and artists involved with Justified during its early recording stage,3 with his management and record label also reluctant to share any information.3 However, MTV News reported that production duo The Neptunes were working on multiple tracks, while rapper P. Diddy and singer Mario Winans contributed to one track.3 Other known producers involved included Mike City, Raphael Saadiq and Rodney Jerkins, though between June and July, none of the aforementioned producers had attended any studio sessions.3 Explaining his involvement with the project, Jerkins said at the 2002 BET Awards that he "just got a call about working on the project" and that whenever Timberlake wanted his assistance, it would "be done".3 Brian McKnight's manager stated that his client had already recorded tracks with the singer, while rapper Nelly explained to the reporters that both him and Timberlake had discussed a collaboration effort.3 Early in 2002, Angie Stone revealed that Timberlake "loves the Mahogany Soul album" with him further saying to her "your CD's in my car right now, you have to work on my solo project".3 These assertions were later partially denied by a Jive spokesperson who announced that the material produced from the collaboration would not appear on the finalized record.4 Recording We picked him up right after he checked into his hotel. We drove around in the car listening to old Earth, Wind & Fire albums, and he was totally with it. The background of those songs is the feeling we wanted to incorporate into the music. He was like, 'Nobody's ever heard anything like that before ... a white boy singing this kind of music. He didn't care what people would say. “ ” —Chad Hugo, MTV News5 Justified was written and recorded in a six-week period. According to Timberlake, the "creative spurt" was reminiscent of "that period of time back in the 1960s and '70s when musicians got together and just jammed and worked out of inspiration. There was no heavy calculation or belaboring songs and mixes. Everything flowed pretty easily and naturally."6 Recording sessions took place at various studios in the United States, including the Westlake Recording Studios in Los Angeles, Manhattan Center Studios in New York City and Master Sound Recording Studios and Windmark Recording in Virginia Beach.7 The Neptunes told MTV News that the duo and Timberlake drove in a car listening to Earth, Wind & Fire albums for inspiration, with the background of the band's music what the production duo wanted to implement into Justified's musical content.5 The production duo commented that despite not being content with sampling music, for inspiration, they also listened to both Off the Wall (1979) and Thriller (1982), albums by Michael Jackson.5 Their intentions were to create music that was similar to Jackson's work without "recycling them".5 One of the two members of The Neptunes, Chad Hugo, commented that they just wanted to re-create "that sense of those timeless, classic songs, without any of the 'bling, bling, hit me on my two-way' style of the new R&B. It has elements of the old and the new."5 The producer further went on to say that people wanted Timberlake to be conformed to being part of boy band NSYNC, with the former insisting that the singer is an immaculate vocalist.5 Hugo acknowledged Timberlake's break-up with singer Britney Spears, saying that the some of the album's music could be directed towards it.5 Music and lyrics "Cry Me a River" Menu 0:00 A 27-second sample of "Cry Me a River", which uses beatboxing,8 synthesizers, Arabian-inspired riffs and Gregorian chants.9 Problems playing this file? See media help. The opening track on Justified, "Señorita" is a Spanish oriented song that features R&B influences;1011 in it Timberlake sings about a girl with brown eyes.12 "Like I Love You" is a funk influenced song consisted of live drums, tiny guitar strum accompanied with the singer's breathy tenor. According to Ben Ratliff of Rolling Stone, "it's minimalism influenced by Michael Jackson".13 The third track on the album, "(On No) What You Got" was described by Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine as a bit racy for the audience who expected a more boy-band-oriented record.8 Regarding the fourth song, Russell Bailie of New Zealand Herald wrote that although the album "manages to skirt teen-pop sugariness for the most part, though it does offer quality mush on numbers such as 'Take It From Here'."14 "Cry Me a River" is a funk15 and R&B song16 with an instrumentation that features beatboxing,8 synthesizers, Arabian-inspired riffs and Gregorian chants.9 Lyrically, the song is about a brokenhearted man who moves on from his past.17 "Rock Your Body" Menu 0:00 "Rock Your Body", incorporates tinny, "keyboard-set-to-emulate-clavichord" synthesizers of The Neptunes' late 90s productions, overlaid with "keys and a propulsive drum vamp".18 Problems playing this file? See media help. The sixth track, "Rock Your Body", incorporates tinny, "keyboard-set-to-emulate-clavichord" synthesizers of The Neptunes' late 90s productions, overlaid with "keys and a propulsive drum vamp".18 The seventh track of the album is "Nothin' Else"; according to David Merryweather of Drowned in Sound is "slinky" and "smooth" song that is similar to the works of American musician Stevie Wonder.19 Influenced by Jackson's musical style19 and Van McCoy's 1975 single "The Hustle", "Last Night" is played with a xylophone.8 "Still On My Brain", the ninth track on the album, is a slow jam,8 similar to the songs performed by Timberlake's former band 'NSYNC.19 "(And She Said) Take Me Now" which features singer Janet Jackson, is a disco, '80s funk and dub song9 that contains racy lyrics.8 Similar to the previous song, the eleventh track of the album has racy lyrics; on it Timberlake "cockily" sings the line, "I could think of a couple positions for you".8 "Let's Take a Ride" is the twelfth song on the album, on which, according to Uncut magazine, Timberlake "offers to deliver you from your humdrum existence".20 The record concludes with "Never Again", a ballad, on which Timberlake becomes "downright maudlin and snippy".21 Singles "Like I Love You" featuring Clipse was released as the album's lead single. It was released as a CD single on October 14, 2002 in Germany and the US.2223 The song was written by Justin Timberlake and The Neptunes, who also produced the track. It received positive reviews from critics, who praised its production and use of instrumentals. "Like I Love You" charted at number eleven on the US Billboard Hot 100,24 and in the top five in the UK,25 Denmark,26 Netherlands and Ireland.2728 The song was nominated for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration at the 45th Grammy Awards.29 Justified's second single is "Cry Me a River", and was released through contemporary and rhythmic radio on November 24, 2002,3031 and as a 12" vinyl on December 23 in the US.32 The song was written by Timberlake, Scott Storch and Timbaland and produced by the latter. "Cry Me a River" debuted at number 44 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated December 21, 2002,33 and eventually peaked at number three.24 In other countries, the song achieved similar success, reaching number two in Australia and the UK,2534 and the top five in several other territories. "Cry Me a River" has been certified gold in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting shipments of 70,000 units,35 and certified silver in France.36 It won a Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance at the 2004 ceremony, while the accompanying music video won two MTV Video Music Awards: Best Male Video and Best Pop Video. The song is listed on Rolling Stone's The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.37 "Rock Your Body" was released as the album's third single, and was released on May 6, 2003 as a CD single in the US.38 It was written by Timberlake and The Neptunes, and produced by the latter. The song topped the charts in Australia for one week,34 became Timberlake's third single to reach number two in the UK,25 and reached the top five in Denmark,26 Ireland,28 New Zealand and the US.2439 "Rock Your Body" was certified platinum in Australia by the ARIA.35 It received a gold certification in the US by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of 500,000 units.40 "Señorita" is Justified's fourth single, released through rhythmic radio on July 8, 2003.41 It was written by Timberlake and The Neptunes, while being produced by the latter. The song did not perform as well as Timberlake's previous three single did on charts, reaching number 27 on the Hot 100,24 and achieving its highest peak in Australia and New Zealand, where it reached number six and four, respectively.3439 Promotion Timberlake performing during the The Justified World Tour at the Earls Court Exhibition Centre, August 2003 Main articles: Justified and Stripped Tour and Justified World Tour Timberlake performed "Cry Me a River" for the first time at the 13th annual Billboard Music Awards, held on December 9, 2002, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas. He was accompanied by a string section and a 20-member choir.42 He performed "Cry Me a River" on a promotional concert held at House of Blues in West Hollywood, California on June 17, 2003.43 On February 1, 2004, the singer performed "Rock Your Body" at the Super Bowl XXXVIII halftime show with R&B singer Janet Jackson.44 At the moment Timberlake sang the lyric "Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song," he ripped off part of Jackson's costume, momentarily exposing her right breast on live television.44 Timberlake distanced himself from the controversy while Jackson faced much criticism. He later commented that "America's harsher on women...and unfairly harsh on ethnic people."45 He performed "Señorita" live on the sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live in October 2003, where he served as host and musical guest.46 Timberlake did a joint tour in North America with Christina Aguilera entitled the Justified and Stripped Tour, to support both Justified and Aguilera's 2002 album, Stripped.47 Timberlake's and Aguilera's managers suggested to both singers to go on a conjoint tour. Timberlake agreed with the suggestion, saying that "It would be fun to be on tour with somebody who's that talented".48 Timberlake's further reasoning for touring with Aguilera was due to both singers wanting to "break the mold of what people look at as teen pop and move into a different direction".49 For the tour, Timberlake wanted to transform arenas into clubs, stating that he wants people "to feel like they're a part of the show and it's a party", remarking that anybody caught sitting down would get booted.48 For the tour, Timberlake performed with eight dancers, a 14-piece band which included four backup singers, three horn players and a DJ.49 The tour commenced on June 4, 2003 in Phoenix, Arizona and concluded on September 2, 2003 in Saint Paul, Minnesota. The tour grossed approximately $45 million.50 On September 2003, McDonald's announced Timberlake as a new spokesmen for their "I'm Lovin' It" campaign. Timberlake recorded "I'm Lovin' It", to be featured in adverts for the franchise, later expanded and released as a single in December 2003. McDonald's later announced they will sponsor a tour for Timberlake, following his successful North American tour with Christina Aguilera, entitled the Justified World Tour.51 Timberlake stated "I love what McDonald's is doing with the new 'i'm lovin' it' campaign and it's cool to be part of it ... We share the same crowd -- people who like to have fun -- and that's what this new partnership and my European concert tour is all about." The tour began with Timberlake playing intimate gigs at clubs and theatres in the United States and Australia before expanding to arenas in Europe.52 The tour commenced on May 7, 2003 in Sheffield, England and concluded on June 19, 2004 in Brisbane, Australia. Critical reception Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating AllMusic 3/5 stars53 BBC Music favorable17 Robert Christgau A−54 Entertainment Weekly B21 The Guardian 2/5 stars55 NME 6/109 Rolling Stone 4/5 stars13 Slant Magazine 3.5/5 stars8 Stylus Magazine B+56 The Village Voice favorable57 Justified received generally positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has received an average score of 68, based on 14 reviews.58 Ben Ratliff of Rolling Stone awarded the album four out of five stars, commending The Neptunes's production, and noted both "Like I Love You" and "Cry Me a River" as standout tracks.13 Ratliff also commented that Justin Timberlake has successfully "vaulted over the canyon" to adulthood.13 Slant Magazine's Sal Cinquemani gave Justified three-and-a-half stars out of five, writing that Timberlake meshes with The Neptunes "so well he virtually relinquishes his personality to the super-duo—he could very well be the third member of N.E.R.D."8 Cinquemani noted the similarities between Justified's tracks to the work of musician Michael Jackson, saying that the album should have been Jackson's tenth and final studio album, Invincible (2001).8 In a favorable review by BBC Music's Denise Boyd, similar to previous reviewers, Boyd praises "Like I Love You", while also commending "Cry Me a River" for its lyrical content and "Rock Your Body", which he notes contains Michael Jackson and Stevie Wonder influences.17 Entertainment Weekly writer David Browne awarded Justified with a B rating.21 Similar to Sal Cinquemani, Browne wrote how the album should have been the outcome of Jackson's tenth studio album, as "the ultramodern R&B-pop hybrid".21 Browne described Justified as "cohesive", favoring the album to NSYNC's previous two efforts: Celebrity (2001) and No Strings Attached (2000).21 The Village Voice's Christopher O'Connor commended The Neptunes' production, while praising "Like I Love You" and the Janet Jackson collaboration "(And She Said) Take Me Now", saying how the songs show that Timberlake "has the balls to pursue the A-plus list."57 O'Connor showed ambivalence towards "Right for Me" and "Cry Me a River", noting the former as "awkward" and the latter as "a lousy Aaliyah impression."57 Tyler Martin of Stylus Magazine gave the album a B+, commending the two opening tracks, "Señorita" and "Like I Love You", noting the two as standouts.56 Despite this, Martin goes onto to praise "Take It from Here" and "Cry Me a River", closing the review with saying that the album doesn't maintain Timberlake's masculine persona, but still "paints a picture of a complicated young man, growing into adulthood".56 NME's Alex Needham wrote that Timberlake's lyrics are "soppy platitudes that may or may not be about Britney".9 Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian gave Justified two stars out of five, saying that the only noticeable tracks are "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body", noting the latter as "predictable", while criticising the album's lyrics as being "suggestive mumbling".55 AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine commented that Timberlake "shamelessly borrows from Jacko, from the Thriller-era", going on to criticize his vocals as to lack substance, with his falsetto lacking character.53 Accolades Justified earned Justin Timberlake three American Music Award nominations, including Favorite Pop/Rock Album, Favorite Pop/Rock Male Artist and Fan Choice Award.59 Timberlake won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Album.59 At the 45th Grammy Awards, Timberlake had one nomination for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Like I Love You".60 The following year, Justified earned Timberlake nominations for Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album, while "Cry Me a River" was nominated for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance.61 Timberlake won the latter two awards.62 At the 2003 BET Awards, he received two nominations for Best R&B Male Artist and Best New Artist.63 Justified was listed at number 37 on The A.V. Club's Best music of the decade list.64 Commercial performance Justified debuted at number two on the Billboard 200, selling 439,000 copies in its opening week.65 The album was expected to top the chart, replacing the 8 Mile soundtrack (2002).66 Instead the soundtrack sold 507,000 copies, due to being propelled by Eminem's "Lose Yourself".65 The following week, Justified sold 188,770 copies and fell two positions to number four.67 In its third week, the album sold 110,000 copies and remained within the top ten on the chart.68 The album appeared on the Billboard 200 chart for seventy-two weeks, and eventually went on to sell 3.5 million copies in the US.69 It has been certified four times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of four million copies.40 Justified debuted and peaked at number two on the US Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart.70 The album charted on the Billboard 200 and Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums 2003 year-end charts, reaching number eleven and twenty-six, respectively.7172 Internationally, Justified received a similar response. In the United Kingdom, Justified debuted at number six, and eventually peaked at number one on the week of November 16, 2002, remaining atop for seven non-consecutive weeks.7374 The album has appeared on the chart for eighty-four weeks; it has been certified five times platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for shipments of 1.5 million copies.74 As of March 2015, Justified is the 41st best-selling album of the millennium in the United Kingdom.75 In Canada, the album peaked at number three and has been certified two times platinum by Music Canada.76 Justified debuted and peaked at number four in Denmark and the Netherlands, remaining on the charts for forty and seventy-two weeks, respectively.77 The album peaked at number five in New Zealand for one week, appearing on the chart for thirty-six weeks, and receiving a two times platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for shipping 15,000 units.77 Justified peaked in the top ten in Belgium, Australia and Norway.77 The album charted within the top thirty and forty in several other countries.77 As of June 2012, the album has sold over 10 million copies worldwide.78 Track listing Justified No. Title Writer(s) Producer(s) Length 1. "Señorita" Justin Timberlake · Chad Hugo · Pharrell Williams Williams and Hugo 4:54 2. "Like I Love You" (featuring Clipse) Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 4:43 3. "(Oh No) What You Got" Timberlake · Timothy Mosley Timbaland 4:31 4. "Take It From Here" Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 6:14 5. "Cry Me a River" Timberlake · Mosley · Scott Storch Timbaland 4:48 6. "Rock Your Body" Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 4:27 7. "Nothin' Else" Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 4:58 8. "Last Night" Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 4:47 9. "Still on My Brain" Timberlake · Harvey Mason, Jr. · Damon Thomas The Underdogs 4:35 10. "(And She Said) Take Me Now" (featuring Janet Jackson) Timberlake · Mosley · Storch Timbaland · Storcha 5:31 11. "Right for Me" Timberlake · Mosley Timbaland 4:29 12. "Let's Take a Ride" Timberlake · Hugo · Williams Williams and Hugo 4:44 13. "Never Again" Timberlake · Brian McKnight McKnight 4:34 Total length: 63:15 showJustified – Australian and Japanese edition (bonus track) Notes^a signifies a co-producer Personnel Credits for Justified adapted from Allmusic.79 Marsha Ambrosius – background vocals Damen Bennett – flute David Betancourt – assistant engineer Bubba Sparxxx – rap Clipse – rap Andrew Coleman – engineer Vidal Davis – percussion Eddie DeLena – engineer Jimmy Douglass – mixing Nathan East – bass Omar Edwards – keyboards Serban Ghenea – mixing Larry Gold – conductor, string arrangements, string conductor Dabling Harward – engineer Chad Hugo – producer, instrumentation Janet Jackson – vocals Paul James – hair stylist Bernard Kenny – guitar Steve Klein – photography David Lipman – creative director Vanessa Marquez – vocals Carlos "Storm" Martinez – assistant engineer Harvey Mason, Jr. – producer George "Spanky" McCurdy – drums Brian McKnight – producer, vocal arrangement, instrumentation Bill Meyers – conductor, string arrangements Steve Penny – engineer Dave Pensado – mixing Bill Pettaway – guitar Arianne Phillips – stylist Herb Powers – mastering Jimmy Randolph – digital editing, Pro-Tools Tim Roberts – assistant engineer Senator Jimmy D – engineer Mary Ann Souza – assistant engineer Steamy – assistant engineer Scott Storch – clavinet, producer, coordination Damon Thomas – producer Timothy Mosley – vocals, vocals (background), producer, mixing Justin Timberlake – vocals, vocals (background), vocal arrangement Thaddeus T. Tribbett – bass Tye Tribbett & G.A. – vocals (background) Charles Veal – strings Tommy Vicari – engineer, string engineer Marla Weinhoff – set design Pharrell Williams – vocals, producer, vocal arrangement, instrumentation Ethan Willoughby – assistant engineer Chris Wood – engineer Benjamin Wright – conductor, string arrangements Charts Weekly charts Chart (2002–03) Peak position Australian Albums (ARIA)80 9 Austrian Albums (Ö3 Austria)81 33 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Flanders)82 10 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Wallonia)83 8 Canadian Albums (Billboard)84 3 Danish Albums (Hitlisten)85 4 Finnish Albums (Suomen virallinen lista)86 7 French Albums (SNEP)87 30 German Albums (Offizielle Top 100)88 11 Irish Albums (IRMA)89 1 Italian Albums (FIMI)90 22 New Zealand Albums (RMNZ)91 5 Norwegian Albums (VG-lista)92 9 Swedish Albums (Sverigetopplistan)93 21 Swiss Albums (Schweizer Hitparade)94 22 UK Albums (OCC)95 1 US Billboard 20096 2 US Top R&B/Hip Hop Albums (Billboard)97 2 Year-end charts Chart (2002) Position US Billboard 20098 119 UK Albums Chart99 93 Chart (2003) Position Australian Albums Chart100 20 Belgian Albums Chart (Flanders)101 21 Belgian Albums Chart (Wallonia)102 30 Dutch Albums Chart103 10 Irish Albums Chart104 3 Swiss Albums Chart105 31 UK Albums Chart106 2 US Billboard 20071 11 US Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums72 26 Decade-end charts Chart (2000–09) Position UK Albums Chart 31 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)107 2× Platinum 140,000 Austria (IFPI Austria)108 Gold 15,000 Belgium (BEA)109 Gold 25,000 Canada (Music Canada)110 2× Platinum 200,000 Germany (BVMI)111 Platinum 300,000 New Zealand (RMNZ)112 Platinum 15,000 Sweden (GLF)113 Gold 30,000 Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)114 Platinum 40,000 United Kingdom (BPI)115 6× Platinum 1,939,153116 United States (RIAA)117 3× Platinum 3,800,000118 Summaries Europe (IFPI)119 2× Platinum 2,000,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Release history Country Date Format Label Ref. United Kingdom November 4, 2002 CD RCA 120 Canada November 5, 2002 Sony 121 United States Jive 122 Japan November 7, 2002 Sony 123 Australia November 11, 2002 124 United States November 19, 2002 LP Jive 125 United Kingdom December 2, 2002 RCA 126 Canada April 16, 2013 Sony 127 See also Book icon Book: Justified (album) List of UK Albums Chart number ones of the 2000s List of number-one albums of 2003 (Ireland) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "R&R :: Going For Adds :: Urban". Radio & Records. Retrieved November 17, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Wiederhorn, Jon (September 25, 2002). "Timberlake, Janet Jackson Make Sexy Pair On Justified". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 28, 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Moss, Corey (July 23, 2002). "Justin Timberlake Working 'NSecret On Star-Packed Solo LP". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 26, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe (August 20, 2002). "Justin Timberlake To Play VMAs, Says Solo Debut Is 'Very Me'". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 26, 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Kaufman, Gil (August 26, 2002). "Preview Of Justin Timberlake Album From Neptunes' Hugo". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 28, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/73696/justin-timberlake-in-sync-with-60s-on-solo-debut 7.Jump up ^ Justified (inlay cover). Justin Timberlake. Jive Records. 2002. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j Cinquemani, Sal (November 8, 2002). "Justin Timberlake: Justified". Slant Magazine. Retrieved July 16, 2012. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Needham, Alex (November 1, 2002). "Album Reviews – Justin Timberlake: Justified". NME. IPC Media (Time Inc). Retrieved March 3, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Rogers, Chelsea (January 31, 2003). "Justin's solo move justified". Centralian Advocate: 018. 11.Jump up ^ Dayani, Alison (2003-05-13). "Evening Mail: Justin Time For Jamelia". Birmingham Mail. 12.Jump up ^ Gubbins, Teresa (November 5, 2002). "Idols hedging their bets Timberlake and Carter branch out from groups". The Dallas Morning News: 27A. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d Ratliff, Ben (November 28, 2002). "Justified | Reviews | Rolling Stone". Rolling Stone (Jann Wenner). Retrieved March 3, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ Bailie, Russell (November 23, 2002). "Justin Timberlake: Justified". New Zealand Herald. Retrieved August 31, 2013. 15.Jump up ^ "Timberlake In Sync With '60s Sounds On His Solo Debut". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 114: 73. 2003. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved May 18, 2012. 16.Jump up ^ Kim, Jae-Ha (July 24, 2003). "No more Mickey Mouse games Justin Timberlake sheds a band and Christina Aguilera sheds inhibitions on joint tour". Chicago Sun-Times (Tim Knight). 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Boyd, Denise (November 20, 2002). "Justin Timberlake Justified Review". BBC Music. BBC. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Jenkins, Craig (March 5, 2013). "The 50 Best Neptunes Beats". Complex. Retrieved June 24, 2013. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c Merryweather, David. "Justin Timberlake — Justified / Releases". Drowned in Sound. Retrieved August 31, 2013. 20.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake — Justified". Uncut. Retrieved August 31, 2013. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Browne, David (October 28, 2002). "Justified Review". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc). Retrieved July 16, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "Like I Love You: Musik" (in German). Amazon.de. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ "Like I Love You: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Justin Timberlake Album & Song Chart History: Billboard Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c "Justin Timberlake Singles Chart History". Official Charts Company. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "danishcharts.com – Discography Justin Timberlake" (in German). danishcharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "dutchcharts.nl – Discografie Justin Timberlake" (in Dutch). dutchcharts.nl. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "irish-charts.com – Discography Justin Timberlake". irish-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe (7 January 2003). "Eminem, Avril, Norah Jones nab most Grammy noms". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 30.Jump up ^ "R&R :: Going for Adds :: CHR/Top 40". Going for Adds. Radio and Records. Archived from the original on January 16, 2013. Retrieved May 15, 2012. 31.Jump up ^ "R&R :: Going for Adds :: Rhythmic". Going for Adds. Radio and Records. Archived from the original on January 16, 2013. Retrieved May 15, 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "Cry Me A River: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "Singles Minded". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. 2002. pp. 55, 66. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved May 18, 2012. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c "australian-charts.com – Discography Justin Timberlake". australian-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 35.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2003 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "French single certifications – Justin Timberlake – Cry Me a River" (in French). Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 37.Jump up ^ "500 Greatest Songs of All the Time: Justin Timberlake, 'Cry Me a River'". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on April 11, 2012. Retrieved May 16, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ "Overview: Rock Your Body". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 39.^ Jump up to: a b "charts.org.nz – Discography Justin Timberlake". charts.org.nz. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 40.^ Jump up to: a b "RIAA Searchable Database – Justin Timberlake". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 41.Jump up ^ "R&R :: Going for Adds :: Rhythmic". Going for Adds. Radio and Records. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "The 2002 Billboard Music Awards". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 114: 73. 2003. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved May 18, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ Moss, Corey (June 13, 2003). "It's Justin Timberlake Gone Wild At Late-Night Club Show". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved January 30, 2012. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "Apologetic Jackson says 'costume reveal' went awry". CNN.com. Associated Press. February 3, 2004. Retrieved July 27, 2007. 45.Jump up ^ Moss, Corey; Norris, John (August 15, 2006). "Justin Timberlake's Future Shock". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved August 14, 2007. 46.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake". Saturday Night Live. Season 29. Episode 547. October 11, 2003. 90-92 minutes in. NBC. 47.Jump up ^ J. Downey, Ryan (February 21, 2003). "Justin Timberlake/ Christina Aguilera Tour Dates Announced". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Wiederhorn, Jon (January 29, 2003). "Justin Timberlake On Tourmate Christina: 'She's Bad'". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 26, 2013. 49.^ Jump up to: a b Moss, Corey (May 20, 2003). "Justin Promises Spectacle, Special Guests On Christina Tour". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 50.Jump up ^ Mitchell, John (June 17, 2010). "Christina Aguilera's 'Bionic' Disappoints, But Why?". PopEater. AOL. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 51.Jump up ^ Gotting, Peter (September 4, 2003). "Bubble-gum pop meets fast food for ad campaign". The Sunday Morning Herald (Herald and Weekly Times Ltd). Retrieved March 9, 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "McDonald's Teams With Justin Timberlake on European Concert Tour" (Press release). PRNewswire. November 7, 2003. Retrieved December 23, 2008. 53.^ Jump up to: a b Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Review: Justified". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 28, 2013. 54.Jump up ^ Christgau, Robert. "CG: Justin Timberlake". RobertChristgau.com. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 55.^ Jump up to: a b Sullivan, Caroline (November 7, 2002). "CD: Justin Timberlake: Justified". The Guardian (London: Guardian Media Group). Retrieved March 3, 2013. 56.^ Jump up to: a b c Martin, Tyler (September 1, 2003). "Justin Timberlake – Justified – Review". Stylus Magazine (Todd Burns). Retrieved March 3, 2012. 57.^ Jump up to: a b c O'Connor, Christopher (November 26, 2002). "Good Old Boys". The Village Voice (Josh Fromson). Retrieved March 3, 2014. 58.Jump up ^ "Justified (2002): Reviews". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved July 16, 2012. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "31st American Music Awards (presented in 2003)". Rock On The Net. Retrieved April 13, 2013. 60.Jump up ^ "2003 Grammy Awards Nominees Announced". Hollywood.com. Hollywood.com, LLC. Retrieved April 13, 2013. 61.Jump up ^ "46th Annual Grammy Awards – 2004". Rock On The Net. Retrieved April 13, 2013. 62.Jump up ^ "Past Winners Search". Grammy.com. Retrieved April 13, 2013. 63.Jump up ^ "2003 BET Awards Nominees Announced". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved April 13, 2013. 64.Jump up ^ "The best music of the decade". The A.V. Club. Retrieved May 19, 2014. 65.^ Jump up to: a b D'Angelo, Joe (November 13, 2002). "'8 Mile' Soundtrack Edges Timberlake To Top Billboard Albums Chart". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved February 28, 2013. 66.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (November 8, 2002). "Chart Beat Bonus". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 15, 2013. 67.Jump up ^ "Jay-Z Scores 5th Chart-Topper With 'Blueprint'". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. November 20, 2002. Retrieved March 15, 2013. 68.Jump up ^ "Shania Bounds 'Up' To No. 1". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. November 27, 2002. Retrieved March 15, 2013. 69.Jump up ^ "Born 'Sexy'". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 70.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake Album & Song Chart History: R&B/Hip-Hop Albums". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 71.^ Jump up to: a b "Best of 2003 – Billboard 200 Albums". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 72.^ Jump up to: a b "Best of 2003 – R&B/Hip-Hop Albums". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 73.Jump up ^ "Westlife, Blue Top U.K. Charts". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). November 11, 2002. Retrieved March 15, 2013. 74.^ Jump up to: a b "Justin Timberlake Albums Chart History". Official Charts Company. Select the Albums tab. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 75.Jump up ^ Moss, Liv (March 19, 2015). "Official Biggest Selling Albums of the Millennium so far revealed!". Official Charts Company. Retrieved March 19, 2015. 76.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake Album & Song Chart History: Canadian Albums". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 77.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Ultratop.be – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Ultratop 50. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 78.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (June 21, 2012). "Justin Vs. Justin: Can Bieber Take Timberlake’s Crown". Retrieved December 26, 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Credits: Justfied". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved February 28, 2013. 80.Jump up ^ "Australiancharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 81.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Justin Timberlake – Justified" (in German). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 82.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Justin Timberlake – Justified" (in Dutch). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 83.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Justin Timberlake – Justified" (in French). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 84.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake – Chart history" Billboard Canadian Albums Chart for Justin Timberlake. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 85.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 86.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake: Justified" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 87.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "Longplay-Chartverfolgung at Musicline" (in German). Musicline.de. Phononet GmbH. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 89.Jump up ^ "GFK Chart-Track Albums: Week 5, 2003". Chart-Track. IRMA. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 90.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 91.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 92.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 93.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 94.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 95.Jump up ^ "Official Albums Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 96.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake Album & Song Chart History: Billboard 200". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 97.Jump up ^ "Justified – Justin Timberlake | Billboard.com". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved November 27, 2010. 98.Jump up ^ "Best of 2002 – Billboard 200 Albums". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 99.Jump up ^ "End of Year Album Chart Top 100 - 2002". Official Charts Company. Retrieved October 28, 2015. 100.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – End Of Year Charts – Top 100 Albums 2003". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Retrieved March 3, 2013. 101.Jump up ^ "ultratop.be – Jaaroverzichten 2003" (in Dutch). ultratop.be. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 102.Jump up ^ "ultratop.be – Rapports Annuels 2003" (in French). ultratop.be. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 103.Jump up ^ "dutchcharts.nl – Jaaroverzichten – Album 2003" (in Dutch). dutchcharts.nl. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 104.Jump up ^ ">> IRMA << Irish Charts – Best of 2003 >>". IRMA. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 105.Jump up ^ "Swiss Year-End Charts 2003 – swisscharts.com" (in German). swisscharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 3, 2013. 106.Jump up ^ "End of Year Album Chart Top 100 - 2003". Official Charts Company. Retrieved October 28, 2015. 107.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2003 Albums". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 108.Jump up ^ "Austrian album certifications – Justin Timberlake – Justified" (in German). IFPI Austria. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Enter Justin Timberlake in the field Interpret. Enter Justified in the field Titel. Select album in the field Format. Click Suchen 109.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2003". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 110.Jump up ^ "Canadian album certifications – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Music Canada. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 111.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Justin Timberlake; 'Justified')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 112.Jump up ^ "New Zealand album certifications – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 113.Jump up ^ "Guld- och Platinacertifikat − År 2003" (PDF) (in Swedish). IFPI Sweden. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 114.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Justin Timberlake; 'Justified')". Hung Medien. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 115.Jump up ^ "British album certifications – Justin Timberlake – Justified". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Enter Justified in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select album in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 116.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (March 23, 2013). "Official Charts Analysis: Timberlake album tops 100k sales in one week". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved June 8, 2015. (subscription required (help)). 117.Jump up ^ "American album certifications – Justin Timberlake – Justified". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved September 1, 2013. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Album, then click SEARCH 118.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (March 27, 2013). "Justin Timberlake Starts Atop Billboard 200, Earns Third-Largest Digital Week Ever". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 27, 2013. 119.Jump up ^ "IFPI Platinum Europe Awards – 2003". International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. Retrieved September 1, 2013. 120.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake - Justified - Justin Timberlake". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 121.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake - Justified". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 122.Jump up ^ "Studio album by American singer-songwriter Justin Timberlake". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 123.Jump up ^ ""Justified" album Justin Timberlake". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 124.Jump up ^ "New Album. Justin Timberlake - "Justified"". Jbhifi. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "Album. Justified". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 126.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake - Justified - Justin Timberlake". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. 127.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake - Justified". Amazon. Retrieved March 8, 2014. External links Justified at Discogs (list of releases) Category:2002 albums Category:2002 debut albums Category:Justin Timberlake albums Category:Albums produced by Brian McKnight Category:Albums produced by Scott Storch Category:Albums produced by The Neptunes Category:Albums produced by The Underdogs (production team) Category:Albums produced by Timbaland Category:Jive Records albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album Category:English-language albums